Nyasu Love
by Anonym0usie
Summary: A Nyasu (Meowth) falls in love on Christmas Eve.


I opened my eyes and blinked. Something bright had stirred me from my slumber . something from outside. I had been taking my daily evening cat nap at my usual little perch on the window sill when this shiny thing had woken me up. It wasn't the glare of the Christmas tree lights off the window or even the flicker of the fire in the hearth. It was something special ... something shiny. It was mine!  
  
"Nyasu! You're awake." Leon whispered to me. He was looming over me again. But then again, he always was. After all, that's what servants do. Leon was my little human servant. He brought me my water, food, blanket . whatever I needed. But sometimes, he invaded my privacy. That would make me angry.  
  
'Back off!' I warned while lightly scratching his hand.  
  
"Oh you're hungry? I'll be right back with your Poké Chow. Now you just wait right there you silly little nyanko!" he said in an super sugar-coated voice that made me feel sick. Leon's voice made me sick.  
  
Leon. What a weirdo. I never understood him. For example, it had snowed quite heavily yesterday. The world outside had seemed to be a whirlwind of white. Leon, being the strange being he is, went outside and played a pointless game with a big long wooden stick with a curved metal surface at the tip. With the strange object, he had dug into the snow, picked it up, and thrown it into a big pile of snow to reveal the hard black earth underneath. Stupid game. I never understood why he did it but every time it snowed, he would play his game and come in laughing. Humans are so strange.  
  
Leon never understood me nor I him. I suppose he was just too dumb to understand me. I watched him walk out. After all, I didn't want him following me. As soon as I heard his footsteps fade in the hallway, I used the new Faint Attack technique I had learned the other day. Fading into a mere shadow, I jumped through the window before solidifying in the snow outside. It was cold. The snow was biting to my paws and the frosty wind was sending white sparkles flying into the air to shroud the clear night sky from my view.  
  
"Nyasuu!!" I screamed into the biting air. It howled and ignored my cry, which paled in comparison with the old man winter's cry of war. I then realized that my fur was beginning to frost. I quickly made my way to a tree that was next to the house. Under the tree, there was no snow, and I was protected from the wind. It was also right by the laundry vent and warm, wet air continually puffed out. I laid down, waiting to catch a glimpse of my shiny object again. But it was too warm, too comfortable. I soon fell asleep.  
  
I opened my eyes and blinked. Something bright had stirred me from my slumber. This time, however, I wasn't inside. It was nighttime now. It was still cold but no longer windy. Icicles hung from the evergreens and in them danced the starlight that came from the clear midnight blue sky up above. Could it have been them? No. Perhaps it was the mottled, garish, multicolored lights that played off the snow next to me from the Christmas tree inside the window. Then I heard it. "NYASU!!!!" Leon screamed into the night. Obviously looking for me. Dumb human didn't know when to leave his master alone. It was time to leave. I stayed silent under the tree, waiting for him to go away.  
  
"Leon, come back inside!" an older female's voice rang through the backyard. "It's getting cold. Nyasu will be just fine. We'll look for him in the morning. And it's Christmas Eve. I'm sure Santa will look after him."  
  
Leon trudged back in through the snow. I saw the tears dripping off his face and felt a twang of guilt in my heart but I needed the shiny thing. He walked in towards him mum and I barely made out the words, "Okay mum." His voice was hoarse from having shouted so much and his cheeks were all pink from the cold. His messy, dirty blond hair sparkled in the moonlight. Now that I thought about it, he wasn't such a bad slave after all. But my priority was the shiny thing.  
  
They closed the door and turned off the lights. Then I heard a musical "ching ching ching" in the backyard of the adjacent house. A sparkle temporarily blinded me. Then I ran towards it. It was the shiny thing. It was mine!  
  
I sprinted towards the source of the light, avoiding huge piles of snow and trees as I went. As I neared the house of our next door neighbor, I heard the sound of sleigh bells jingling on the roof. Curious, I quickly climbed up the green ivy that lined the brick walls of the house.  
  
When I reached the top, I nearly fell off again from shock. There were reindeer and a red sleigh that held a huge bag in it. The sleigh was adorned with gold carvings and in the middle were two huge letters: S.C. I wondered what they meant. Streaming off the sleigh and connecting onto the reindeer were two thick green and gold ropes. They seemed to shimmer in the night sky.  
  
Then I saw it, the shiny thing! It was from the sole reindeer in the front. On his nose was the shiny thing. It was round as a cherry and it glowed like a light bulb, except in red light. I could feel a grin spread across my face as I used Faint Attack and rushed at the deer's nose. However, at the last second, the deer ducked its head and I fell into this big, boxy hole that protruded from the roof.  
  
I fell and fell for what seemed like an eternity of two seconds before falling on a big pile of ashes. It was totally dark for a few seconds, but then I saw a big blob of red moving away from the entrance of what I assumed to be the fireplace. After blinking unsteadily a few times I realized what it was; it was the rear of an extremely rotund human being.  
  
I crawled out onto the bricks in front of me when another shiny thing seduced me: this glimmering golden ball at the top of the red-man's seemingly endless piles of fat. I protracted my claws and pounced onto the piece of white fur the flared out like a mountain on his backside. Then he screamed a deep, throaty, 'OUCH!' as I dug in my claws and began to climb up.  
  
Just a little later, I heard the patter of footsteps from upstairs. The man reached behind his back, grabbed me by skin on the back of my neck, and glared at me while throwing some golden powder across the room. He then snapped his fingers.  
  
The next thing I knew I was sitting in that red sleigh with him and he was still glaring at me. Then he picked me up again, this time with two hands and holding me close to his face . close to the shiny thing. He started to speak to me, but I wasn't listening. I started pawing at the golden ball at the top of his strangely shaped hat. The ball was hanging near the front of his face, like a ripe golden apple on the end of a weak branch.  
  
I swiped yet again, but this time I felt a rumbling before this old, white- haired man in red burst into a roar of laughter. Confused, I looked at him carefully. "Nyasu? Is he crazy?" I softly asked myself.  
  
"AHAHAHAHAHAA, yes another little Nyasu chasing after a shiny thing. HO HO HO! You Nyasus are quite something else, you know that? Here, take this," he said, reaching into his bag and pulling out a shiny golden ball of yarn.  
  
I held it between my paws, in awe of its beauty. Then I heard a snap.  
  
I woke up on Leon's bed. The bedsheets smelled kinda funny . like the bathroom, but a lot more clammy. Leon wasn't on his bed, so I figured he had woken up already. Judging by the scolding of his mother that echoed through the entire house, that fool Leon had wet his bed yet again.  
  
I giggled as I pounced off the floor. But my laughter stopped as soon as I landed. There was a shiny, golden ball of yarn on the floor in front of me. It was familiar, but I couldn't remember where I had seen it before. I pawed at it. It felt soft under my paw. I didn't care where the ball came from anymore. The scolding faded out and there were only two things in the world: me and the shiny ball of yarn. 'Oh God,' I thought. 'This must be what they call love.' 


End file.
